home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Pippa Ross
Phillipa "Pippa" Ross (nee King, previously Fletcher) was a c haracter in Home And Away from Episode 0 (Episode Pilot) (17 January 1988) to 1998 followed by a short return in 1999. Pippa, also known as Pip was one of the mainstays of the show and was married to Tom Fletcher until 1990. She married Michael Ross in 1991. Pippa was played by Vanessa Downing from 1988 to 1990 and by Debra Lawrence from 1990 to 2009. The quick recasting of Pippa has become quite iconic in itself due to Vanessa and Debra not looking anything like each other. Biography Backstory Pippa King was born in September 1950 in Sydney, the daughter of Bert King and Coral King, their youngest child. Pippa had an older brother Danny King who was 3 years older than her. In the late 1960s Pippa King met Tom Fletcher and they married in 1969. Pippa and Tom lived in Sydney and fostered children. 1988-1990 In January 1988, upon Tom's redundancy, he and Pippa moved to Summer Bay and moved into Summer Bay House. Tom and Pippa were proud foster parents, having their foster son Frank and began fostering several teenagers of troubled backgrounds such as Sally Fletcher, Steven Matheson, Carly Morris and Lynn Davenport. Pippa became pregnant and had a son Christopher Fletcher in September 1988. 1990-1998 In April 1990 Pippa was devastated when Tom died at the wheel after a heart attack. Pippa later met Michael Ross and they soon married. They carried on the tradition of fostering wayward teens. They later had a son Dale Ross but Dale sadly died of cot death. 2000-2009 Memorable info Date of birth: 30 September 1950 Full Name: Phillipa "Pippa" Ross (Later Fletcher, nee King) Pippa is 3 weeks younger than friend Ailsa Stewart who died in 2000. Carol Willesse played Pippa in the pilot scenes in July 1987 but would not commit to the show full time due to the hours so Vanessa won the role. The scenes were re filmed just days after Carol left. It is not known if the Carol scenes were kept or wiped. In 1990, future Neighbours star Jackie Woodburne was shortlised for the recast role again, after her unsuccessful attempt in 1987. Yet again she lost out, this time to Debra Lawrence. Personality Pippa is very nurturing and friendly, taking in wayward foster children from Steven Matheson to Jack Wilson. Family Father Bert King Mother Coral King Siblings Danny King Spouse Tom Fletcher (1969-1990), Michael Ross (1991-1996) Children Christopher Fletcher, Dale Ross, Sally Fletcher (adoptive) See also *Pippa Ross - List of appearances *King Family Tree *Fletcher Family Tree *Ross Family Tree Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2009. Category:Original characters. Category:King family. Category:Fletcher family. Category:Ross family. Category:Nurses. Category:Housewives. Category:Characters played by more than one actor. Category:1950 births. Category:1969 marriages. Category:1991 marriages. Category:Fictional Australians of English ancestry. Category:Residents of Summer Bay House. Category:Foster mothers. Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters.